mcloadedfandomcom-20200215-history
Factions
This plugin will allow the players on the server to create factions/guilds. The factions can claim territory that will be protected from non-members. Factions can forge alliances and declare themselves enemies with others. The goals of this plugin: *The players should be able to take care of anti-griefing themselves. *Inspire politics and intrigue on your server. *Guilding and team spirit! Player Commands */f help,h,? page – Display a help page */f list,ls *page – Show a list of the factions */f show,who *tag – Show detailed information on a certain faction */f map *off – Show an ascii-art map of the nearby territory. Per default it will render only when you use the command. If you specify on or off you will toggle if the map should render every once in a while. */f power *name – Show either your own power (if no name is specified) or another player’s power (if a player name is specified, and permission node factions.viewAnyPower is granted) */f join name – Join a faction */f leave – Leave your faction */f home – Teleport to the faction homef */f create tag – Create a new faction with you as admin */f desc desc – Change the faction description */f tag tag – Change the faction tag */f open – Switch if invitation is required to join */f invite,inv name – Invite a player */f deinvite,inv name – Remove a pending invitation If your faction is closed invitations are required to join the faction. */f sethome *tag – Set the faction home (faction tag can only be specified by those with admin bypass permission; otherwise, it’s for your own faction) */f claim – Claim the land where you are standing */f claim faction=your radius=1 – Claim the land in a radius around where you are standing */f autoclaim faction=your – Start auto-claiming land as you walk around */f unclaim, declaim – Unclaim the land where you are standing The area claimed is a minecraft “chunk”. It is an 16×16 area all the way from bedrock to the sky. If you are claiming territory from another faction you must start at the border. Only faction moderators and admin can do this. */f owner *name – Set/remove ownership of a 16×16 claimed territory. If a player name is specified, that player will be added or removed from the owner list for the territory. If no player name is specified, it will either set ownership to the player running the command (if no owners are currently set) or completely clear ownership of the territory. */f ownerlist – View a list of owners for the current area. Only works inside your own faction’s territory. */f kick name – Kick a player from the faction. Faction moderators can kick normal players but not eachother. The faction admin can kick moderators though. */f mod name – Give or revoke moderator rights to one of the members of the faction. You must be faction admin to do this. */f admin name – Hand over your admin rights to another member. Note that you are really handing it over. You will not be admin for the faction any longer. You will be turned into a moderator, but the new admin could kick you any time. */f title name *title – Set or remove a players title. This serves special meaning. It’s just fun and allows you to “promote” players. */f noboom – enable/disable explosions inside your faction’s territory; only available to faction admin and faction moderators for peaceful factions (explained further down) */f ally name */f neutral name */f enemy name */f money b,balance faction=yours - show faction bank balance */f money d,deposit faction=yours - deposit money into faction bank */f money w,withdraw faction=yours - withdraw money from faction bank */f money ff - transfer money from faction to faction */f money fp - transfer money from faction to player */f money pf - transfer money from player to faction Relations, Territory and War The factions on the server have relations to each other. They can be ally, neutral or enemy. You choose your wished relation to another faction through a chat command. *If both factions wishes ally you will be allies. *If one faction wishes enemy you will be enemies. You can never hurt members or allies (friendly fire is always off). You can not hurt neutrals in their own territory. You can always hurt enemies and players without faction. Damage from enemies is reduced by a certain percentage in your own territory. Only faction members can build and destroy in their own territory. Interaction with the following items is also restricted by default: Wooden Door, Trapdoor, Chest, Furnace, Dispenser, and Diode. Make sure to put pressure plates in front of doors for your guest visitors. Otherwise they can’t get through. You can also use this to create member only areas. As dispensers are protected you can create traps without worrying about those arrows getting stolen. Every player has “power”. The power can at most be 10. The power of a faction is the sum of all member power. Every power grants the faction right to claim one land/chunk. For example: A faction with two healthy players, MrApe and MrCow, had a faction named SuperAnimals. The faction SuperAnimals had 20 power. This was because the members had 10 power each and 10+10 is 20. Safe Zones The server admins can create safe zones. These zones can not be claimed by other factions. PVP is turned off and monsters may not spawn or hurt players there. War Zones Server admins can also create war zones, somewhat similar to safe zones. These zones however are not safe from PVP and monsters. Further, they can be configured to have friendly fire enabled (PVP between allies and faction members) and can be configured to have power loss disabled in them. Individual Ownership of Territory For territory that has been claimed by a faction, the faction admin (and possibly faction moderators) can further specify ownership of any claimed territory to anyone within the faction using the /f owner *name command. This ownership will limit access to the territory to only those in the owner list, along with the faction admin and faction moderators. In general, these owned areas will extend the same protections which faction territory provides against those not in the faction to also protect against normal members of your own faction. This can be used to provide private ownership of particular areas, or to provide a storage area for the faction admin and moderators which is safe against in-faction griefers. Peaceful Factions There is a special “peaceful” status which can be set for any faction by server admins / moderators using /f peaceful tag. Members of peaceful factions cannot deal or receive PvP damage (unless in a war zone which has friendly fire enabled), cannot claim land from another faction and likewise can’t have their land claimed, and cannot be considered as ally or enemy of any other faction. Faction admins and moderators of peaceful factions can enable/disable all explosions inside their faction’s territory at will using /f noboom. The main purpose of this “peaceful factions” is to provide a way for more peaceful players who don’t want to take part in faction wars (or just want to take a break from them) to still have fun on the server. It is also meant to allow groups of players to make protected buildings, monuments, grand constructions, and so forth without having to worry about another faction destroying them. Tips and Tricks *There are certain colors for certain relations in the chat messages: Members are green, Allies are purple, Neutrals are white and Enemies are red. *Write f instead of /f. You can skip the slash when using console commands. *Faction admins should promote trusted members in the guild to moderators. This way the guild will have a leader even when the admin isn’t there. *Faction moderators can set a home for the faction. You will spawn there on death. Teleport there using /f home *When using chat commands that takes a parameter faction name you can actually specify a player name instead. That players faction will then be used. *When you enable admin bypass mode using /f bypass, you will be able to bypass quite a lot of restrictions. Primarily, you will be able to build, destroy, interact, and use items in any territory. You will be able to unclaim any land, no matter which faction owns it.